


[Podfic] An Exercise

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an experiment in mind and needs a willing participant. Or not so willing. We'll see.  Now rated M for John's deplorable vocabulary and maybe a little sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Exercise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907714) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



Length: 46:44  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0ypwc57r297chxc/An_Exercise.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exercise) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [I Like The Way](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKYO9doXtc4)

**Author's Note:**

> One of the more believable instances of Sherlock getting his hands on John...but not how you think. An unusual plot idea, executed well with strong characterization. Great fun to podfic!


End file.
